201ststrykersroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Strikers: 3145 Characters
This is a list of Characters used in the new 3145 RP posts. Feel free to create a separate page for your NPCs, if the NPCs become developed enough, or if you otherwise feel they deserve their own page separate from this list. This page is only meant as a quick reference, and a compilation of the NPC descriptions already posted on the RP forums. Surviving Strykers 'Lt. Helena "Hel" Wahl' JLP-BD Jackalope The ranking survivor of the 201st Strykers, Hel was formerly in charge of a recon lance. When the Wolves hit Rahne her lance was one of the first to go down, sniped from afar on the wide open surface by heavy omnimechs. By the time the battle had reached the underground cities only Hel's Jackalope was still functioning out of her entire company. When Colonel Oviedo ordered the retreat back to the dropships Hel defended the Castor as best she could as the survivors boarded. 'Pvt. Ryan Tanaka' SH-1V Shiro The great-grandson of veteran 201st Stryker Divad Tanaka, Ryan is one of the few legacy members of the Strykers to survive. Col. Oviedo ordered his assault lance to hold the dropships as long as possible. One by one the other members of his lance fell, and only the heavily armored Shiro, completely out of ammunition, managed to escape the firefight. 'Sgt. Divad Lewis' Shen Long Battle Armor Divad's entire squad survived the battle of Rahne intact, the only unit to do so. The reason for this was due in no small part to the Shen Long battle armor's stealthy nature. Divad led his team through the streets of the underground city performing hit and run attacks on damaged or isolated Wolf 'Mechs. When the order to retreat came his unit was the first to heed the call, having run completely out of ammunition. 'Sgt. Kyle McBronigan' No 'Mech (Previously piloted a HGN-738 Highlander) Kyle's lance was one of the first to face the Wolf forces when the invasion came to Rahne. His hand-me-down Highlander, reconfigured before he joined the Strykers, was the last in his lance to fall. Kyle survived and went to ground in the underground caverns surrounding the planet's capitol and nearby mine. He has lived alone ever since, avoiding Wolf patrols and Rahne's native predators for close to two years. 'Pvt. Ariksson' Mad Dog Mk II Ariksson is a freeborn Clan Wolf warrior. During his training, he always aspired to rise to the level of his trueborn comrades, which earned him scorn from both the trueborn and freeborn of the Clan. Ariksson grew increasingly sardonic and pessimistic about the clan and, shortly before the Wolf Empire betrayed the Lyrans, defected to the 201st Stryker Regiment. He wished to serve with people whose lineage could be traced back to the great Aleksandr Kerensky. When the Wolf Empire attacked Rahne, Ariksson defended his new unit admirably, but no one seemed too happy to have the former clan warrior in their midst in the aftermath. Few of the remaining Strykers trust him. Category:NPC Category:3145 Category:PC